Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E-T.W.O.
"Ancient Recorded Children's History is Very Enlightening-They Weren't Obliging" Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E-T.W.O. is the twenty-fifth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, February 5, 2016. Overview President Gau leads the Grand army of the Republic to save the world from the clutches of the evil Terrorist Coalition. Will there will be a remake of the Galactic Empire? Plot The Episode begins with the Izumo Historical Database file narrating the story of the Konoha Republic: A long time ago in a Dyna Galaxy, The Four Noble Clans were living in peace with the Hylians and Humans alike. One Day, the Shimizu Clan led a massive revolt against the nations and the four clans due to the jealousy and hatred against God's creations in a plot to take over the world and somehow managed to recruit ghosts from the Netherworld to aid and acquire powerful weapons and vehicles for the invasion. During this revolt, they laid waste to many locations with his army of soldiers and ghosts, striking fear into many and even putting the rebel Resistance on edge. However, despite the fact that they had ghosts serving him and the fact that he was well-armed, eventually defeated by the Konoha Republic. As punishment for their crimes, they were banished to the deserts of Minccina where they can gain revenge on all Ninja Clans and vowed that they would would one day return. The Terrorist Coalition have returned to Izumo and launched the full scale War and invasion on the countless villages causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Konoha Republic are aware of this act and decided to use Swat Troopers as their trump card. Two years later, Rin Nohora was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jōnin and Anbu-level Kiri shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchūriki, Rin, being unable to take her own life, asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village, to which Kakashi refused, stating that he had vowed to Obito to protect her by any means necessary. She, however, later chose to commit suicide rather than risk Konoha's safety which she achieved by intercepting Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself and dying before the boy she loved with the two unaware of Obito's presence. Rin also used the last of her strength to whisper Kakashi's name before she died, with her death leaving the enemy ninja stunned and both Kakashi and Obito horrified. Seconds later, as Kakashi passed out due to exhaustion, Obito who had witnessed the scene responded by viciously and mercilessly slaughtering all the enemy ninja in sight before holding Rin's body and vowing to recreate a world where he and Rin could ultimately be together again. In the afterlife, Rin would spend her time always watching Obito, just as she assured him long ago. Ten Years Later, Tobi snuck back in to the village and summoned the Nine-Tails to his location, using it to launch an immediate attack. Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca reported the Nine-Tails' appearance to Hiruzen, who had already changed into his combat uniform to lead the village's defense. Minato teleported to the Hokage Rock to lend his assistance. The Nine-Tails immediately noticed his presence and attacked with a Tailed Beast Ball, which he sent away with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, a contribution noticed by the Ino–Shika–Chō as they headed into battle. Minato attempted to locate Hiruzen so that he could tell him what happened, but he was stopped by Tobi. Tobi started to teleport Minato away, but Minato used his own teleportation to escape. Tobi followed. From Tobi's actions, Minato speculated that Tobi was in fact Madara Uchiha, who had decades earlier tried to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha. Tobi didn't deny Minato's claim, but he did allude to having some purpose behind the attack. Minato and Tobi clashed, with Minato, after some difficulty, finally managing to strike Tobi with the Rasengan. During his attack, Minato was able to brand Tobi with the Flying Thunder God formula, allowing him to teleport to Tobi's location whenever he wanted. He immediately did do to strike again, this time to place a Contract Seal on Tobi that removed the Nine-Tails from his control. Injured and deprived of his best weapon, Tobi fled, vowing that it was only a temporary setback. In Konoha, meanwhile, many of the village's children had been taken away from the village and confined behind a barrier so that they would not be killed trying to protect the village. Others weren't so fortunate: Iruka Umino's parents, Kohari and Ikkaku, died protecting him from the Nine-Tails' attacks; Itachi ran through the village with Sasuke in his arms, trying to find their own parents. Once free from Tobi's control, the Nine-Tails tried to retreat from the village. It was pursued by Konoha's forces, led by Hiruzen, prompting it to retaliate with another Tailed Beast Ball. Minato returned to the village in time to stop it by summoning Gamabunta above it, having Gamabunta keep the Nine-Tails restrained while he gathered the chakra to teleport it away. Minato took the Nine-Tails to the safe-house where he'd left Kushina and Naruto, it being the furthest away from the village that he could get. Kushina retrained it and cut off access to the area with her Adamantine Sealing Chains while she and Minato decided what to do with it. Already dying from her earlier ordeal, Kushina offered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back in her once again so that it would die with her. Believing the Nine-Tails' power would be needed in the future to face Tobi, Minato rejected this idea, deciding instead to seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto using the Eight Trigrams Seal. Because the Nine-Tails was too powerful to contain within the body of an infant, Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to cut its chakra in half, leaving only its yang chakra. When it realized what they were planning, the Nine-Tails tried to kill Naruto, forcing Minato and Kushina to use their own bodies to shield him. While Kushina had some final words with Naruto, Minato gave the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent him to Jiraiya. Hiruzen followed Minato to their location, but could not break through Kushina's barrier. Minato didn't have the time necessary to tell Hiruzen what had happened, choosing instead to make a request of Konoha's villagers via Hiruzen: to regard Naruto as a hero for helping save the village and not hate him for containing the monster that had killed so many. With that, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto, adding his and Kushina's chakra to the seal so that they could watch him grow up and someday help him gain control of the Nine-Tails. At some point, the Yamata no Orochi appeared and killed and devoured the Lemon Brook Lumpers and conquered the Lemon Brook High School forcing the fans of the Football game evacuate the High School. Paul Gekko's Father was so young and Kind and Clumsy met the Queen Peach and Nakagami attacked him and chased him back into his catering company. He had made his first Peach Pie for Queen Peach since Paul Gekko's Father was taken good care of her and treats her like a child. Nakagami no Mikoto and chased him but until the Festival already started. The Chase was cut short when the Sleeping Yamata no Orochi wakes at the sight of a Festival. Opening his great eyes, Orochi chases after Nakagami and Paul Gekko's Father into a catering company. Orochi was known to devour one of the Giant Bears making the Orochi, Queen of the River. The other Giant Bears welcomed Orochi to join the Family. During a festival in the nearby village Izumo, the Serpent was aroused and went on a rampage. The exact cause of the Orochi's awakening is unclear; although the residents of Izumo believe their festival awoke him. Orochi quickly made its way to the village and consumed all the food the villagers prepared for the festival including, Pizza, Cheeseburgers, Dumplings and Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches. In order to satiate the Orochi's hunger the villagers decide to sacrifice one of their maidens to the Serpent. A lottery is held to determine who the sacrifice will be. Susanoo met Kushinada Haruno and the Foot-Stroking-Elder and Hand-Stroking-Elder told Susanoo the about their seven Daughters were eaten by the Eight Headed Serpent each year, who lived in the Lake near the Village at Mount Sentsu and then ravaged the Village in Izumo demanding maidens as sacrifices. Susanoo turned Kushinada into a kushi 櫛 "comb" for safekeeping. The Elders bultied walls, at each gate tie together eight platforms, on each platform put a liquor-vat, and into each vat pour the eight-fold refined liquor, and wait. As the Liquor was brewed, Orochi hid a vast enormous treasure in it's Castle. So as they waited after having thus prepared everything in accordance with his bidding, the eight-forked serpent came truly as old man had said, and immediately dipped a head into each vat, and drank the liquor. Thereupon it was intoxicated with drinking, and all heads lay down and slept. Then Susanoo Uzumaki drew the Ryuseken Blade that was augustly girded on him, splitting the Serpent into Eight and sealed the First Serpent within Honey D. Okaina and found the Ame no Murakumo inside the Serpent's Flesh and thus making Girouette the Jinjuriki of the monster and the Biometal User. The Story ends with Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Gau Anthony Meguro "Dickson" Uno *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Master Bison *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Timmy Turner *Bucket *Yipper *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof Debuts *Obito Uchiha *Susanoo Uzumaki *Kushinada Haruno *Kusanagi Gekko *Laura Gekko *Girouette *Minato Namikaze Trivia *This Episode was a reference to Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Category:Episodes